1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus specialized to mount, support, and house an electrical device, and more specifically to an electronic device charging platform and portable electrical outlet enclosure configured for use with electronic devices and with a portable electrical outlet device such as a surge protector or power strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number and types of consumer electronic devices continue to grow phenomenally. These consumer electronic devices, such as cell phones, cameras, music and video players, music and video recorders, wireless headsets, cordless phones, computer accessories, and the like, each come with their own cord, plugs, wiring, transformer, charger, and/or other accessories requiring power. For the average home and office, this results in a tangle of cluttered cords around some type of portable electrical outlet device such as a surge protector, power strip, or the like. Powering and charging of these consumer electronic devices in a safe, suitable, convenient, and attractive location has become a problem. The extent of the problem and the huge numbers of devices involved are exemplified by the 200 million cell phones owned by about 70% of the population of the U.S. (CTIA—the Wireless Association) and by the 62 percent or 70 million U.S. households owning one or more computers typically attached to a surge protector (U.S. Census Bureau, 2003).
Not only is this tangle of cords unsightly and inconvenient, but it is also a safety hazard. There is a need to control access and to provide spill resistance. Cords are more likely to become entangled or damaged when they are exposed. When children and pets have ready access to these electrical components they can pull, jerk, or chew on cords damaging the wires and presenting both an electric shock hazard and a fire hazard.
There have been a number of attempts to address these problems. Some enclosures that provide a centralized location for portable electrical outlet devices, connections, and associated wiring do not conceal the connections in an interior space, thereby not solving the safety, access, or aesthetics issues. Some enclosures do enclose the electrical outlets, connections, and wiring, but do not allow for ease in accessing the connections or for ease in plugging and unplugging components. A portion of the enclosures currently available are cumbersome or bulky, occupying a large footprint of floor or desk space. It would be advantageous to provide an attractive enclosure solution that was designed to efficiently use and conserve space, as generally space is at a premium in the locations where the enclosure would be used in a home or office.
Other enclosures contain portable electrical outlet devices, such as surge protectors or power strips, but are additionally adapted for a particular use rather than for general home and office use with consumer electronic products. They include enclosures that, for example, are specialized for use with hair care appliances, medical devices, or multimedia cables, or that are specifically designed for insertion in furniture units or other specific applications, such as an office conference table.
Another need is for a secure area or platform to hold and charge a readily-accessible consumer electronic device, while also having an enclosure to conceal a portable electrical outlet device such as a power strip or a surge protector and to organize the many cords, plugs, wiring, transformers, chargers that are associated with the portable electrical outlet device. There is a need for this platform and enclosure to use orthodox and readily available portable electrical outlet devices, and to be used with orthodox and readily available electronic products. Also, there is a need to provide an attractive platform and enclosure solution that does not occupy a large footprint by consuming a lot of floor or desk space.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an electronic device charging platform and portable electrical outlet enclosure configured for use with consumer electronics and for use with a portable electrical outlet device that increases safety, aesthetics, and convenience by providing for attractive concealment and organization of a portable electrical outlet device and a wide variety of cords, plugs, wires, transformers, and chargers of electronic devices, while allowing good access to the interior of the enclosure/organizer, while being space-efficient and only occupying a small footprint, and while additionally providing a handy, secure, and accessible location to store and charge a consumer electronic device.